Second Chances
by suitsfan23
Summary: Louis was up to his neck. Why the world was infatuated with Harvey Specter, he could never understand. Then it hit him! What's the one thing in this world that Harvey doesn't have? A wife. Louis Litt goes on a quest to find his perfect girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I love Harvey Specter! I've never been as obsessed with a character from a TV series as I have with him. Harvey is just so put together and Gabriel Macht's acting is awesome. This time I thought I would write about his frenemy Louis Litt who isn't quite like Harvey, but would be humorous as the lead in a romantic comedy. You know the drill! I do not own the characters and Suits! This series was inspired by the webisodes from Suits Recruit in Youtube.**  
**

* * *

**Per Dr. lipschitz, if you set your goals your dreams will come true.**

**Goal #1:** Make senior partner

**Goal #2:** Make senior partner

**Goal #3:** Learn a new language, but not an obvious one. Maybe Portuguese?

**Goal #4:** Invent something, maybe someone's come up with this before, but like a fur sink. Yeah! That would be interesting.

**Goal #5**: Find Harvey's tailor and shoot him.

**Goal #6:** Learn how football works. Like what is a field goal?

**Goal #7:** Perfect British accent. Top of the morning mate! Would you like some tea and crumpets?

**Goal #8:** Improve body strengths. Basically, try to do 3 push ups.

**Goal #9:** Come up with a catch phrase

- Injunctive

- You're domain is imminently mine

- Harvey, you just got LITT UP! You think the boss likes you? Because you're gonna get LITT UP! You just got LITT UP sucker…

Yeah we got it! Call Dr. Lipschitz to tell him that I've finished the assignment and he is gonna get LITT UP!

* * *

Louis hit the rewind button on his Dictaphone.

"Pathetic!" He muttered.

"These were stupid goals! Well! All but the first one," he thought.

For as long as Louis could remember, he had always wanted to be a senior partner at a prestigious law firm. It was a lifelong dream of his to be part of that inner circle and this had been his year if not for one: Harvey Reginald Specter. He hated the man as much as he admired the man.

"That cocky prick! God I hate how he waltzes around and acts like he owns everything. We're just the same Harvey and I. We're like two peas in a pod. Just because one pea is dressed better than the other it doesn't mean that the other isn't a pea cut from the same pod," he said talking to himself.

He hated how he was always second fiddle to Harvey and how Jessica favoured him. He also hated Harvey's constant 'sleeping with your wife jokes.'

"Nice of you to show up to work, Harvey," Louis said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Louis, I was busy bangging your wife," Harvey retorted.

"Nice suit!" He would quip.

"Thanks! You're wife picked it out for me" Harvey replied.

Louis was up to his neck. Why the world was infatuated with Harvey Specter, he could never understand. Then it hit him! What's the one thing in this world that Harvey doesn't have? A wife.

**Goal #10:** Marry the perfect girl!


	2. Chapter 2

**Per Dr. Lipschitz: Dissect your dreams to actionable goals and break them down further to even smaller more attainable goals.**

The key to achieving a goal is by dichotomizing its parts until you start believing that doing it can be plausible. It's hard to commit to being mommy, daddy, brother and sister to a cat, but feeding a cat sounds simple enough.

* * *

**Finding Missus Louis Litt.**

"Mom says I'm not getting any younger and she wants to see her grandchildren before she dies. God forbid! Now let's see who shall I pick… Who gets Litt Up? L-I-T-T UP!" Louis said to his dictaphone animatedly pumping his right hand up.

**Norma?** No she scares the hell out of me.

**Donna? **Nah! She's Harvey's girl.

**Jessica? **Too attached to Harvey and might possibly be a dominatrix in bed.

Louis shook his head. He needed to find someone outside the firm. Someone new.

Louis sighed. This was much too cumbersome, he thought.

"I need a head hunter for love. Oh wait! Don't they call that a matchmaker? Yeah! Someone who could help ignite the fire in me like a candle in the wind."

"Aha! ," he clicked on his laptop cheerily.

'Louis Litt was going to light up the internet with his Charm,' he thought.

"Watch out internet biotches, you are gonna get Litt up! Yeah! This will be done in no day. I'd probably as much dates as much as Harvey says Mike" He thought smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Per Dr. Lipschitz, to love yourself is to let the world see the real you.**

* * *

**Louis Litt Online Dating Profile**

**Name:** Louis Litt

**Gender:** Male

Seeking: Female life partner

**Profession:** Lawyer

**Rank:** Junior partner

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Built:** About Average

**Interests:** dinning at 3-star Michelin restaurants, becoming a senior partner and you!

**Political views:** You will be LITT UP!

**Family:**

Father (alive)

Mother (alive)

Cat (deceased)

* * *

**Describe your ideal match:**

I'm looking for someone like Hilary Clinton. Just like the secretary of state, I need someone who is ambitious, strong willed and exceptional in character. My ideal match would also have to be an idealistic who's not afraid to dream big and is maternal and nurturing in nature. Being sexy as hell is a plus.

**Personal Essay:**

I am a successful partner at one of New York's finest law firms. In just 20 years, I have won over 400 high profile cases with a 97.5% success rate, forged business relationships with New York's elite fighting for Lady Justice all the way.

I'm passionate and hardworking in the boardroom and in the bedroom. My body is my temple. I don't have any vices: I don't drink, I don't smoke and I certainly don't do drugs. In my spare time, I love attending the opera and watching the ballet. I love cats. I am a tender and affectionate lover hoping to find Missus Louis Litt.

Ps. If you do pick me, accept that late nights are just a part of my job. My personal motto is: "If you can't handle me in my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best." Something Marilyn Monroe came up with, so to her estate the citations are below. Please don't sue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Per Sir Charles Darwin, natural selection is the process where the fittest organisms survive and multiply.**

* * *

**Louis typed in the browser, he glanced outside just to see if anyone was looking and when he was certain that no one was there, he clicked enter.**

You have 52 messages. Louis grinned from ear to ear.

Cat lady…

Cat lady…

Daddy issues…

Granny…

Tranny…

Cat lady…

Oh she's not bad…

Cat lady…

Papi likey…

Cat lady…

… He continued until the list was exhausted.

**"Note to self:** Never write about cats in my personal information," he recorded in his dictaphone.

* * *

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have our top 5 possible candidates for the position of Mrs. Louis Litt!" he said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Per John Gray, men are from Mars, women are from Venus.**

* * *

_**Louis had been on 3 of the 5 dates he had lined up and he swore he didn't get women. He had found some excellent choices for a companion in life, powerful women with notable accomplishments in their respective fields. They clicked, but there wasn't any chemistry there. He was frustrated. These women albeit beautiful were robots. They were too rehearsed, too polished and they knew what they wanted and were out to get it, rather him.**_

His first date went okay. They talked about the state of the economy, his work, her work and anything and everything there was to talk about pertaining to business. He felt like he was talking to a client. He enjoyed himself for the first 30 minutes, but it went downhill pretty fast and soon enough he wanted to strangle himself using his tie.

His second date was with a marine biologist. He had loved the idea of having an environmentalist for a wife. It was something that would boost his image and made him look like he was a better person than he truly was. But one wrong move and she had called him a schmuck. It didn't seem like the biggest deal in the world that he left a discarded food packaging at the beach, but she had given him an hours worth of lecture on how an entire habitat could have died because of what he did.

His third date was just as witty as the last two. Why he didn't like her? He had no clue. She was probably just too much like him that he had lost interest in her, he thought. He didn't want a carbon copy of him agreeing with everything he said. He wanted to engage in verbal acrobatics and have someone with a slightly different point of view, someone who could maybe even challenge him.

For his fourth date, he had shamefully stood the poor girl up. He had been 5 minutes late for their date because of a minor snafu with the Heifer Brown deposition. When he went into the restaurant the maître d pointed to his date. She had been wearing a colourful sweater with a ragdoll cat printed in front and had her hair up in a messy bun. She looked like a crazy cat lady, so Louis just decided to avoid that train wreck altogether.

"It's too bad she's crazy! She had the most piercing blue eyes," he thought.

The next day, he sat on his chair patiently waiting for date number five to arrive. In paper, he was perfect for Louis. She had trained as a Prima Ballerina with Suzanne Farrell. As a child prodigy who worked for more than a decade, she was now at the retirement age of 29 and wanting to settle down.

"Harold!" Louis asked in bewilderment. He was clearly paying him too much and underworking him if he could afford to go to a fancy place like this, Louis thought.

"What are you doing here?" He continued his one-liner method of questioning.

"Mike told me, that Harvey said that this was a celebratory dinner with you for a job well done with the Marshall case and I was getting a raise." He said nervously sensing animosity in Louis's tone.

"Get out!" Louis screamed pointing at the door.

He fixed his suit. Trying to loosen the wrinkles and waited for a good hour until he realized that there was no date number five. Harvey must have found out about his dating profile and setup a bogus account. Defeated, he asked for the check and paid for the wine he ordered.

'So much for Mrs. Louis Litt! This was probably karma for ditching the cat lady and for all the atrocious things I've done,' he thought.

'I guess I could be a monk, if this lawyer thing doesn't pan out. Dad seems to think that my hair is thinning anyway.' he continued kicking the dirt as he walked to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Per John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr and George Harrison, "one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do."**

* * *

"Louis! Loius Litt!" He heard a female voice from behind. He turned around and she slapped him right in the face. Louis touched his cheek.

'Great! Could this day get any worse? This would probably leave a mark,' he thought. He looked at the infuriated woman trying to recall whether she was the wife of someone who he had won in a case against, a client who thought the settlement was beneath her, or mistress who had got cut out of a man's will.

Then he recognized the same piercing blue eyes from the other night. It was her! The crazy cat lady! His mind raced a mile a minute. He probably needed some sort of restraining order against her. He could file for assault, but probably shouldn't since he had screwed her first. Not to mention that, Mike and Harvey would get a kick out of him being beaten by a girl.

He looked at her more intently. She looked tired and weary. There was so much sadness in her big blue eyes and he felt her pain. In fact all he wanted to do was to take the pain away.

"I'm sorry for not showing up on our date. I was an idiot!" He said trying to assure her that he knew who she was and he knew what he had done.

"That was the one night in months that I had some time off from work and from taking care of my daughter and you stood me up you jerk," she said trying to fight back tears. Louis awkwardly held her in his arms trying to calm her.

"I was so ecstatic, that I had found a great guy who expressed interest in me and when one of the kid's in my daughter's class accidentally spilled juice on me, my friend convinced me to go through with the date because she knew that I liked you based on your profile and you didn't even have the decency to call," she continued.

"I know! I'm the biggest jackass in the world right now and I hate myself for what I did to you. I saw your dishevelled look and assumed you were a crazy cat lady. I'm so sorry! I'm a bad person." He said.

"You are an idiot! I was wearing the biggest sweater I could find in that classroom," She said laughing for the first time playfully hitting his chest. He looked down at the woman he was still holding, she was beautiful. He had been crazy to have almost not have met her, thankfully faith had intervened.

"Please give me another chance. Go out on a date with me. I don't even care if you wear that cat sweater in public all the time. I promise I'll make it up to you," he pleaded.

The woman nodded and rest her head on his shoulders. No one would say it at that very moment, but they both knew that they had found their soulmate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

* * *

Louis stood on stage with his new wife. It was his turn to give a speech and thank all their guests for coming to their wedding. He was so in love with the woman that stood beside him fingers intertwined with him. For him, she was the most kind, loving and caring person on the face of the earth. She had taught him how to love and how to appreciate life. Before her he didn't even know what he was living for. She was his rock. She kept him grounded. She kept him sane.

He talked about how they had met on stage, how he made the most stupid decision of his entire life and how he was thankful for second chances. He told the crowd how he promised that if she gave him another chance he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. She grabbed the microphone and said his love was enough. Harvey grimaced.

Finally Louis said, "I'd like to thank Harvey Specter and Mike Ross, if it hadn't been for their prank he probably wouldn't have stuck that long in that restaurant and wouldn't have bumped into my wife the moment I did," Louis smirked at Harvey.

"Louis! Louise! I'd like to congratulate you! You finally 1-upped me for the very first time. It was a lovely wedding and you have a beautiful bride." Harvey pated Louis in the back.

"Why thank you Harvey!" He beamed smiling from ear to ear. He had not only married the woman of his dreams, but he had also beaten Harvey Specter.

'Today was a great day!' he thought.

"Listen Louis! In 15 years' time, I'd like to take your stepdaughter on a date. I just wanted to check if you were cool with that DAD!" Harvey joked winking at Louis.

"See in the office gramps!" He added.

'This was classic Harvey. He needed to have the last laugh,' Louis thought.

Then he realized that for the first time in his life he wasn't jealous of Harvey. He was happy. He looked at his new family. He had everything a guy could ask for.


End file.
